Route Departmentale 112
Route Departmentale 112 is a departmental road in central Haiti linking the towns of Petite Rivière de l'Artibonite and Dessalines to Route Nationale 1. Route Description Route 112 begins in the town center of Petite Rivière de l'Artibonite, as a continuation of a path leading from the Fort de la Crête à Pierrot. The route continues northwest through the town center as Rue Louverture, passing the town hall and the Place de Petite Rivière de l'Artibonite. After turning slightly north, the route leaves the town center through its north end, entering the communal section of Bas Coursin. At this point, the road becomes Route Petite Rivière de l'Artibonite. The landscape becomes rural, as the route winds left then right, before crossing over to the locality of Ségur. At this junction, the road continues north and becomes Route Marchand-Petite Rivière. The route continues in a northeasterly direction, passing the localities of Bruneau and Detayac before reaching the village of Bois Jour, where it turns eastbound to cross over the Rivière de l'Estère. Here, the route enters the city of Dessalines. After the river crossing, the road turns immediately northbound where it passes the Eglise Baptist Armee du Christ de Boission before heading into the village of Delemeche. Here, it crosses the Rivière Cabeuil, running parallel to a canal, and takes a straight shot past the locality of Martin to Carrefour Ti Bois where it winds left then right and then continues straight where it intersects twice with Route de Pelerin. (Route Pelerin acts as a bypass around the Petite Place Marchand / Bois Marchand area, linking with the village of Niel before reconnecting with Route 112 about 2 km north). The route then crosses the Rivière La Coupe-a-l'Inde, continuing north through the localities of Coquière and Masson. At Carrefour Masson, the road turns east and heads into the urban section of Dessalines. At a T-intersection, the route heads northbound up Rue Jacques 1er where it travels for six blocks, then turns west onto Rue Turling where it runs to Carrefour Fourneau, leaving the Dessalines town center, and thus beginning the concurrency with Route 107. The route continues in a northwesterly direction, running parallel to foothills, through the localities of Passe a Roche and Passe Décosse; the latter is where the Rivière La Coupe-a-l'Inde and Rivière l'Estère meet. there is a path which crosses the river, and leads into the village of Décosse. As for the road, it continues through the remote village of Hatte Grammont where it reaches the county line and crosses into the Gonaïves Arrondissement, in the town of L'Estère. In that town, the route traverses the community of Mapou where it crosses the Ravine a Couleurves before passing through a residential area and finally reaching Carrefour Bois de Chaux (just south of Johanisse) where it ends at the junction with Route Nationale 1. elevation chart.]] Other names Some maps have the Dessalines - Johanisse portion signed as Route 107. Official maps, however, define Route 112 as the road linking L'Estère to the towns of Dessalines and Petite Rivière . Category:Haiti Road Network